loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
Amy Rose is a possible love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom since she's seemingly more mature and less childish than her current counterpart (despite the bratty 16 year old and feminist attitude). This time, she is not obsessed or constantly fawning over Sonic and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him, like when she got especially nervous when UT almost told the gang about her crush. As such, she tries to cover up and even flat out denying any hint towards them (though it appears clear to others than Sonic). They're a lot of hinting for Sonic and Amy, like Sonic saving Amy, going out together, Sonic wanting to see what Amy is doing, and Amy being afraid about U.T almost revealing her true feelings for Sonic, and her keeping a picture of Sonic. Personality Amy is brainy (according to Sticks the Badger, stating that Amy Rose is even smarter than Tails, but that's only Sticks' veiw and is not shared by everyone else.), independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who needs everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do (sometimes). She's sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, she is sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very bright, peppy and an optimist (when she's not being sarcastic and negative, which is much more common with this version of Amy than with Amy from the main Sonic series), though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she can be rather temperamental when pushed too far. Amy is extremely fond of and emotionally attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got hysterical and sunk into a depression when she lost it. She considers it her identity and that she is nothing without it. Love Interest Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is Amy's teammate and friend, although they have a complex relationship. As it turns out, Amy secretly has romantic feelings for Sonic, so much that she keeps a photo of him in her purse and once had a homemade doll of him. As stated by Tails, she has an "unhealthy attachment" to him. However, she is not obsessed or constantly fawning over Sonic, and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him;when UT almost told about her crush, she got nervous and defensive. As a result, she tries covering up her crush whenever it presents itself and insists her relationship with Sonic is only platonic. She can also not help feeling jealous when she sees Sonic flirting with other girls. Despite her concealed feelings for Sonic, Amy keeps a healthy and loyal friendship with him. During their battles with Lyric, Amy even chose Sonic over the world to save his life. The two also often hang out and go on missions together without too many squabbles, and Amy serves at times as Sonic's voice of sensibility. Regardless of her feelings for Sonic though, Amy is well-aware of his flaws, which tend to make them bicker. She is often frustrated by Sonic's laid-back and snarky behavior, which sometimes clash with her bossiness and perfectionism, and the occasional inconsiderate attitude he shows her makes her feel unappreciated. While Amy tries to make Sonic be more open about his feelings, he is very reluctant to do so and will rather avoid such discussions. When Sonic does open up about how he cares about her though, Amy becomes very moved by his sincerity. Similar to her other friends, Amy also thinks Sonic is immature (actually, she thinks everyone is immature in comparison to herself). Amy is also cautious about leaving Sonic without supervision due to the trouble he can cause, and will not hesitate to threaten him with her wrath when he steps out of bounds. Considering all this though, neither Sonic nor Amy are very willing to understand each other, and hardly anything has evolved in their relationship since season 1 of Sonic Boom. Their relationship is mainly another comic aspect to this action/comedy show. We have yet to see if anything could come of it. Pictures of Amy Rose in Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sonamy.jpg|Aww! -After U.T reveals Sonic's thinking that he care about her well bring Sonamy 2.jpg|Sonic saves Amy Amy Rose 2.jpg Sonamy 3.jpg Sonamy 4.jpg|Sonic saves Amy again Amy Rose 3.jpg|Amy keeps a picture of Sonic Bc5n6cP9NAs.jpg|Fancy Amy Sonamy 6.jpg Comics Sonamy 5.jpg|Amy hugs Sonic after they find her hammer Video Games Sonamy 7.jpg Category:Love at First Sight Category:Anthropomorphic Love Interests Category:Possible Romance Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Sonic Love Interest Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tsundere